


Suga! By Hinata Shouyou

by XHibariTheCarnivoreX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, drunk!hinata, drunkhinata, suga - Freeform, sugarmaroon5parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHibariTheCarnivoreX/pseuds/XHibariTheCarnivoreX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tanaka and Nishinoya accidentally spike the punch at a victory volleyball afterparty? Perhaps a drunken parody of Maroon 5's Sugar? Crack ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga! By Hinata Shouyou

"Should we do it?"

"I dunno it was your idea!"

"But YOU got the alcohol!...how did you get the alcohol?"

"Nee-chan."

"Oh."

"Don't be such a pussy! Just do it!"

"If I'm such a pussy then why don't YOU do it?!"

"You take the bottle! I don't want it!"

"No way! Suga will kill me-"

Tanaka and Nishinoya watched as the entire bottle of sake tip into the orange fruit punch.

"Oh shit."

"Suga will definitely kill us."

"...not if he never finds out!"

"Never find out what?" Sugawara grins menacingly.

"N-n-nothing Sugawara-senpai!!!"

"Yeah! We didn't do anything at all!"

Sugawara glanced at the two troublemakers suspiciously.

They never called him that unless they were up to something.

Two hours later he would feel the effects of what they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi. Dumbass! What the hell are you doing?!" Kageyama hissed as he tried to pull an overly intoxicated Hinata off of Sugawara's coffee table.

"Nuh uh. I'm sarenading Sugarwara-senpai becsause YOUR TOSSES SUCKKKKKK!" Hinata yelled into Kageyama's ear.

"What the actual fuck did you drink. Are you drunk dumbass Hinata?"

"Stop calling me a dumbass! You're not a dumbass, I'm a dumbass!" Hinata mumbled.

"That didn't even make any sense! Does being intoxicated increase the levels of you dumbass-ness?"

Hinata ignored Kageyama "-and the when I hit Sugarwara-senpai's ball it went fwoom! And Suga-senpai complimented me and it made my heart go doki doki!! Unlike you BAKAYAMA! That's why I love SUGARWARA-SENPAI BETTERRRR!"

Kageyama ticked. "Alright already. If you want to proclaim your love to 'Sugarwara-senpai" so badly go ahead and do it. Just don't come to me begging for a toss tomorrow."

Hinata pouted childishly and stuck his tongue out at Kageyama whilst making a face. "I don't need you anymore! I have Sugarwara-senpai!"

Sugawara laughed awkwardly. Was his kouhai drunk? He appreciated the sentiment though. Besides his kouhai all flushed and cute wasnt all too bad.

That's what he thought...until Hinata ACTUALLY started serenading him.

"I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your tosses, tosses  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees

I don't wanna be needing your toss  
I just wanna be deep in your toss  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little toss

Your suga  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and toss the ball to me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little toss, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good tosses  
Make it alright  
Need a little volley in my life  
Your suga  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and toss the ball to me?

My bad strategy  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I'm spiking for

I don't wanna be needing your toss  
I just wanna be deep in your toss  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little toss

Your suga  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and toss the ball to me?  
I'm right here,  
'Cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good setting  
Make it alright  
Need a little volley in my life  
Your suga! suga!  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it toss the ball to me?

Yeah  
I want that volleyball  
I want that suga sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your ace  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause boy you're hotter than karasuno vs nekoma day

I wanna play all the games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
No jersey on  
That's my

Suga  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and toss the ball to me (ball to me)?  
I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little toss, a little sympathy  
So, baby, you show me good setting  
Make it alright  
Need a little volley in my life  
Your suga! (suga!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and toss the ball to me?"

When Hinata finished the whole room was silent.

"...this is going on the Internet." Nishinoya stared in glee.

"I...don't know what to say..." Sugawara gaped like a fish. (But at the same time he was just a tinyyy bit flattered)

Hinata didn't say anything because at that point he had passed out.

"What a dumbass." Tsukishima and Kageyama said at the same time.

"Why is Hinata the only one drunk?" Asahi asked confused.

"...Hinata's the only one who likes orange punch (and stupid enough to not taste the alcohol)" Daichi sighed exasperatedly.

The next day Hinata got a whole lot of tosses from Sugawara and he had no idea why. (Not that he was complaining)

...Kageyama also ignored him and refused to toss to him at all.


End file.
